Polymer materials such as polyimide and polyamide are high-performance plastics which are used as high-performance industrial products in fields of electrotechnology, electronics, space technology, etc., and needs for them are extremely high. For a body, interior parts and electric components of a vehicle, not a little polyimide and polyamide resins are used, for example.
Conventionally, almost all polyimide and polyamide resins have been synthesized from petroleum raw materials and obtained only from petroleum resources. Thus, the reality is that the problems on exhaustion of the petroleum resources and the like are not addressed, and the rising demand for these polymer materials to be synthesized from petroleum raw materials contradicts low carbonization.
On the other hand, bioplastics as polymer materials using naturally-derived raw materials belong to the matter system expected to immobilize carbon dioxide for long periods unlike biofuels or the like, and their actual utilization may considerably contribute to the low carbonization, but cost growth is a big problem. From different viewpoints, even in a case of using a high-cost biomolecule, any high value-added material like a super engineering plastic can obtain sufficient cost-benefit performance, and thus it can potentially be spread throughout society.
From such a situation, manufacturing methods of polyamide resins using naturally-derived polymer raw materials have been recently studied. In addition, industrial materials using compounds which are the same as or close to naturally-derived polymer raw materials are known in the literatures.